1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel polyacetal resin composition. More specifically, this invention relates to a novel polyacetal resin composition which is excellent in weather resistance and molding processability.
2. Prior Art
Polyacetal resins are excellent in physical properties such as abrasion resistance, wear resistance, fatigue resistance, heat resistance, and electric properties and chemical properties such as chemical resistance and water resistance. Accordingly, the polyacetal resins have been used in electric and electronic fields and a field of building construction. Besides, they have found wide application in parts, etc. in fields of automobile industry, misceraneous goods, and so forth.
However, molded articles formed of the polyacetal resins are known to be inferior in weather resistance. That is, it is known that when such molded articles are exposed to sunlight or indoor lighting for a long time and further to wind and rain, cracks occur on the surfaces of the molded articles, and as occurrence of the cracks proceeds, gloss is lost, the appearance deteriorates, and mechanical properties notably decrease.